Somebody To Love
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Sonya is in love with Cassie after death of Johnny Cage. But the question is that how their love going to progress? (NSFW, Lemon)
1. Waiting For Love

There is always some madness in love. But there is always some reasons in madness.

-Fredrich Nietzsche-

Summary

General Sonya Blade and Major Cassie Cage became very friendly after reconciliation with each other. They trusted each other very much and loved each other very much. They loved each other so much that they often touched each other's sensitive areas or had sex without hesitation. Their relationship was romantic and their sexual relationship continued. They trusted each other very much. But recently they have been very busy. So they could not share love with each other. Can they release the stress of not being able to share love?

XXXXX

Johnny Cage assassinated by a sniper rifle. The assassin who murdered him was still not caught. Sonya felt the emptiness of her life at the death of Johnny. But her daughter, Cassie Cage, cared for her a lot. Thanks to Cassie's sincere care, Sonya was able to live her daily life again without any problems. In return, Sonya offered Cassie a high position. Cassie refused the offer because accepting the offer would not have time to take care of her mother. Sonya respected Cassie's decision. One day, Cassie was given a long-term assignment. Cassie is naturally away from Sonya. Cassie worried a lot during her mission that her mother would be nervous. As the mission took longer than expected, Cassie became nervous. It was also unclear when she returned home.

It was rainy evening and classic music filled Sonya's room. Sonya was waiting for Cassie to come back while Sonya laying on her bed. Sonya picked up photo of when Cassie graduate middle school and said to herself, "I'm really miss you so much Cassie… Are you gonna come back to me or what…" Sonya did many things to fill the emptiness of the heart. For example, she played Call of Duty or played her favorite sports. But they still couldn't fill her heart. She was living a meaningless life from day to day.

One day, Sonya received an email. She did not expect anything. As she checked e-mail address, she smiled. It was her daughter, Cassie Cage. The contents of the mail was like this. "To my beloved mom. I've finally finished my mission. Now I can finally see my beloved mother tomorrow. Wait until I come. Beloved daughter, Major. Cassie Cage." She smiled when Sonya saw a email. Sonya could not control the excitement, so didn't sleep well.

Next day 5:00 PM, someone knocked the front door. Sonya rushed to the front door and opened the door. In front of Sonya, there was a her daughter Cassie. As soon as Sonya saw Cassie, Sonya hugged Cassie. "I missed you so much." "Me too." Sonya found what Cassie was holding in her hand. "What's all this?" "Oh, It's a present for you." "Oh, thanks Cassie. I will open this later." "I hope you like it. By the way, aren't you hungry?" "I'm starving as fuck. Let's eat something." "I know somewhere good at Chinese food. How about go there?" "Good. Let's go." Cassie put all baggage on the floor and Sonya went to her room to change to fancy cloth. After Sonya changed her cloth, Sonya told Cassie, "Let's go." When Cassie saw her dress, Cassie saw Sonya as beautiful as an angel. For that moment, Sonya was most beautiful woman in the world to Cassie. "Oh, My, God. Is she a mother that I know?" "What are you looking at? Just Kidding. Let's go." And they left the house.

While they headed to Chinese restaurant, they chatted about Cassie's mission. "How was a mission?" "It was bit tough because there was some unexpected things." "Like what?" "Local village people didn't cooperate well." "Oh, anything else?" "Nothing. Beside that problem, mission was good." While walking and talking, they arrived at the restaurant. They went into the restaurant. They sat on the chair and looked at menu. While choosing menu, there was silence between them. Because they didn't eat dinner together for a while. Cassie broke silence and said, "Did you choose?" "Yes." "Which one?" "Fried rice with scrambled egg." "Okay." Waiter came to table and said, "Can I take a order?" Cassie replied, "Yes, please. One fried rice with scramble egg, one fried rice with seafood, one set of dumpling and two glasses of coke with ice." Waiter wrote it down and said, "Okay, all foods are gonna be ready in 10 mintues." "Thank you."

When waiter gone, Cassie started the chat. "So, how was it after I gone?" "It felt like my life is meaningless life." "Oh. What did you when you were alone?" "Played Call of Duty, watched Netfilx etc…" "You must be had really boring days. Aren't you?" "Yep. I was really miss you so much." "Well… I missed you too so much." "Really? Wasn't that distracting your mission?" "Well, that worry motivated me a lot." "I'm glad you finished mission successful." They kept chat until foods came out. After long chat, food came out. They were really hungry and started to eat. They did not speak once and emptied the plate. After they finished dinner, They went back to their house. Cassie took the candy out of her pocket and gave it to Sonya. "So mom. How was it?" "It was really good. I think I am going to come back." "Really?" "Yep." Cassie smiled.

They arrived at home. "Hey Cassie. I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "You will found out." Suddenly Sonya hold Cassie's hand and drag Cassie to her room. Sonya locked the door and sat on edge of the bed. "Don't worry Cassie, sit next to me." Cassie sat next to her and said, "You said you have something to tell me. What is it?" "Honestly… Have you every thought about…" Cassie noticed what she was trying to say, so Cassie kissed Sonya suddenly. "You don't have to me everything." Sonya smiled and said, "Cassie…"


	2. Let Me Love You

Cassie started to kissed Sonya slowly. While Cassie kiss her, Sonya kept put her tongue inside of Cassie's mouth. And then Cassie stood up and also Sonya stood up. Sonya started to took off her jacket. When Sonya took off her jacket, red bra was shown. Cassie also took off her jacket. Cassie's bra color was black. Next, Cassie try to took off her pants, but Sonya already took off her pants. Sonya matched panties color same as bra. While Cassie took off her pants, Sonya watched and smirked. And then Sonya pushed Cassie to bed and laid her down.

"I missed you so much, Mom." "Me too, Cassie." Sonya started to kiss Cassie aggressive. In return for the kiss, Cassie repeated the tongue in and out of Sonya's mouth. Cassie pulled her lips out of Sonya's lips and told her, "I love you so much, mom. You made my life perfect." Sonya replied, "I love you too. I will love you until end of the earth." And they started to kiss each other again. After they kissed for a while, Sonya told Cassie. "Let me show you how perfect I am, Cassie." "Show me." Sonya stripped out Cassie's black bra.

And then Sonya started kiss Cassie's large breasts. When Sonya started to kiss her left breasts, Cassie started to moan. Cassie's had both of her hand's on Sonya's arm and her leg wrapped. After kissed Cassie's left breast for a while, Sonya's switched to right breasts. Right after Sonya started to kissed Cassie's left breast, Cassie moaned hard and said, "Mom… please don't stop… Huh…" Sonya spent few minutes suck Cassie's right breast. But Sonya didn't satisfied yet.

Sonya's head headed to Cassie's pussy. Sonya stripped down Cassie's black panties. Cassie said, "Let me love you, Mom." Sonya kissed Cassie and said, "I will make you love me forever, Cassie." Sonya started to suck Cassie's clitoris. Right after Sonya started to suck Cassie's clitoris, Cassie started moan. As time passed, Cassie moaned harder. "Oh my god, mom…" Sonya didn't spend much time at suck clitoris. Because sucking clitoris was not highlight. Sonya put her month away and took a deep breath few times. Sonya said, "I love you so much, Cassie." "I love you too, mom." And Sonya started to lick Cassie's pussy. When Sonya started to lick Cassie's pussy, Cassie arched back and moaned really hard. Cassie grabbed bed sheet tight because sexual pleasure that Cassie felt was most incentive.

Cassie barely opened her mouth and said, "Please don't stop... Make me cum…" When Cassie said that, Sonya started to lick Cassie's pussy harder. Sonya spent few minutes on licking Cassie's pussy. Cassie said, "Mom… I think I am cum…". Sonya started to lick much harder to make that thing come out. Suddenly, clear liquid came out from Cassie's pussy. Sonya didn't miss a drop and put it in her mouth. And then Sonya shared the juice with Cassie by kiss her. After that, Sonya put middle finger and index finger in Cassie's pussy and wiped out last remaining liquid. Sonya licked her middle finger and put her index finger in Cassie's mouth. "Suck it, Cassie." Cassie sucked it and said, "Now it's my turn."

They switched their position. Cassie started to caress Sonya. Cassie's play style was different from Sonya's style. If Sonya's play style was hard and fast, Cassie's play style was precise and soft. So, Cassie started to kiss Sonya's neck first. And then Cassie stripped down Sonya's red bra. Cassie started to suck upper part of Sonya's breasts softly. Sonya looked down and then Cassie said, "Trust me." Cassie started to suck Sonya's left tits softly. Sonya started to moan but Sonya's moan was not that loud. While Cassie sucking Sonya's left tits softly, Cassie grabbed Sonya's right breast. Sonya's moan became bit louder but It was not enough to satisfied Cassie's desire.

After spending sometimes on sucking left breast, Cassie switched to right breast and grabbed left breast. Sonya said, "Love me harder, Cassie." Cassie said, "As you wish, Ms." and kissed Sonya really aggressive. Sonya's had both of her hand's one Cassie's back and her legs wrapped Cassie's wrist. Cassie put her tongue in Sonya's mouth while kiss Sonya. Sonya also put her tongue in Cassie's mouth. It's was most aggressive kiss that they had within 1 year. Cassie put her mouth away from Sonya's mouth and said, "Can I call you mine?" "I am always yours, my darling." Cassie put Sonya's leg down and Sonya said, "Treat me like I'm yours." "As you wish." Cassie started to kiss Sonya's clitoris first, not stripped down Sonya's red panties. But Sonya didn't mind it because Sonya respect Cassie's play style.

Sonya started to moan harder than Cassie and arched back. After 30 seconds sucking Sonya's clitoris, Cassie stripped down Sonya's red panties. Sonya said, "Show me that I'm not the only one, Cassie." As a returning favor, Cassie started to lick Sonya's pussy. As soon as Cassie started to lick Sonya's pussy, Sonya grabbed bed sheet hard and made loudest moan that Sonya ever made. Sonya barely able to talk because of sexual pleasure that suddenly rushing in. "Oh my goodness… You are so good… please make me cum…" Cassie thumbs up and started to lick harder.

After spending few minute on sucking Sonya's pussy, Sonya wanted to say something. "I think I am gonna cum…" Cassie started to lick much harder when Sonya said that. Few seconds later, lots of liquid came out from Sonya's pussy. Cassie didn't miss any drop and put it in her mouth. Cassie put middle finger and index finger in Sonya's pussy and wiped out any remaining liquid inside of Sonya's pussy. Cassie licked her middle finger and let Sonya lick her index finger. And Cassie shared the liquid in her mouth by kissing her. "I love you, Mom." "I love you too, Cassie."


	3. Born To Be Yours

One weeks later…

They shared their love a lot, but Cassie never talked about her true feeling about her mother. So Cassie decided to have a chat with her mom tonight. After Cassie's tight schedule, Cassie went back to her apartment. Cassie took a shower as soon as she arrived at apartment. After dried her hair, Cassie headed to Sonya's room. Before Cassie knock on the door, Cassie thought to herself. "How should I tell her? Fuck it. Just do it." Cassie knocked on the door and said, "Hey, mom. It's me, Cassie. Do you have time? Because I have something to tell you." Sonya opened the door and said, "Come in." Sonya let Cassie sat on her chair and Sonya sat on the edge of bed. "You said you have something to tell me. What is it?" Cassie hesitated to tell about it. "Oh Cassie, just tell me everything. Don't worry. Just say it." And then Cassie told true feeling about her to Sonya. "I never told you my true feeling about you, Mom. Now it's time to tell you about it. I always said 'I love you, mom.' When we had sex. But what I said then wasn't serious. Now I can tell you seriously, I really love you mom." Sonya replied, "I don't care if what you said was serious or not serious. I just hope you love me. I love you Cassie." "I love you, mom." And they kissed.

December 31…

Cassie and Sonya had an evening party with their crew. They went for a walk in the park after the party. "Mom, don't you think it's passing so fast?" "Yes it is. I have lots of thing to regret." "Me too, Mom. But forget all that and let's start afresh." Sonya put her hands on Cassie's shoulders and said to Cassie, "And our love begins anew as well." Cassie kissed her and said, "This night is last night of this year. I don't want to spend this night in vain, Aren't you?" "Yeah." Cassie grabbed Sonya's hand and ran to their house. As soon as they arrived their home really quickly, Cassie dragged Sonya to Cassie's room. Cassie locked the door and took off her jacket and jean.

Cassie smirked at Sonya and kissed Sonya aggressive. Cassie kept put her tongue inside of Sonya's mouth. While kissing Sonya, Cassie pushed Sonya to the wall and Cassie took off Sonya's leather jacket. Right after that, Sonya's red bra was shown. Sonya said, "Please pleasure me." And Sonya took off her red bra by herself. Cassie grabbed between Sonya's thick ass and upper part of Sonya's sexy thighs. And then Cassie lifted Sonya's leg. Sonya looked at Cassie with "Please pleasure me so hard." So Cassie started to lick Sonya's left breast.

Sonya's head was flipped back automatically and Sonya started to moan. Sonya said, "Please suck it harder…" So Cassie started to lick harder. Sonya grabbed Cassie's hair and moaned louder. "Oh yes…" After spent couple of minutes at sucking Sonya's left breast, Cassie moved her mouth to Sonya's right breast. At this point, her arm must be very painful. But her pain could not interfere with Cassie's enjoyment. Sonya moan really loud.

After spending couple of minutes at sucking Sonya's right breasts, Cassie lowered Sonya's leg. After Cassie lowered Sonya's leg, Cassie and Sonya took several deep breaths. After take several deep breaths, Cassie began to lick the calves, then the thighs. After lick thighs, Cassie was looking for clitoris. After quick searching, Cassie found clitoris. Sonya held her breaths and Cassie's mouth was heading clitoris. Right after that, Cassie started to kiss Sonya's clitoris. Right after Cassie started to kiss Sonya's clitoris, Sonya's sexual pleasure was close to maximum level.

Cassie spent some times at kiss Sonya's clitoris. Cassie turned to the highlights. So Cassie knelt down and stripped down Sonya's red panties. After that, Cassie stood up. Cassie put her hand on Sonya's cheek and kissed her. "Please show me how deep is your love, Cassie." "Yes, mama." And Cassie grabbed Sonya's thicc ass started to suck Sonya's pussy. 30 seconds after Cassie started to suck Sonya's pussy, Sonya's sexual pleasure reached maximum level. As soon as reached maximum level, Sonya made a loudest moan that Sonya ever made. "Oh yes Cassie… This is what I want." And Sonya arched back. Cassie started to lick harder. And then Sonya's breath was getting wilder.

About 5 minutes have passed since Cassie began to suck Sonya's pussy. Sonya said, "Cassie… I think I am gonna cum…" Cassie started to suck much harder. Minute later, Sonya cumed. Cassie put it the her mouth without miss a drop and wiped out any liquid remain in her pussy with index finger and middle finger. Cassie put her fingers in Sonya's mouth and Sonya suck Cassie's fingers. And then, Cassie gave Sonya the liquid in Cassie's mouth through a kiss. "I love you, mom" "Me too, Cassie." Suddenly, Sonya pushed Cassie to the bed and said, "I owe you, Cassie. It's time to return the favor." Sonya laid Cassie on the bed.

Sonya took off Cassie's black bra and started to kiss Cassie. Sonya and Cassie put both of their tongue in each other's mouth while kiss each other. After they spending some times at kiss each other, Sonya started to caress Cassie. Sonya's caress style was slow but accurate. First, Sonya started to kiss Cassie's neck. And then Sonya started to suck Cassie's right breast. Cassie started to moan when Sonya started to suck. Cassie said, "Oh yeah… That's what I am talking about…" After spending times on sucking right breast, Sonya was tired of sucking right breast. So Sonya moved her mouth to left breast. Sonya sucked Cassie's left breast really aggressive like Stephen Curry aiming for final MVP.

3 minutes passed after Sonya started to suck Cassie's left breast. Sonya stripped down Cassie's black panties. Before highlight, Sonya said to Cassie. "This is the moment I've been waiting for, Cassie. So don't change it for nothing." Cassie nodded and Sonya started to suck Cassie's pussy. Cassie arched back and moaned really loud as soon as Sonya started to suck It. Cassie's left hand held bed sheet and right hand held Sonya's hair. Sonya has shown tremendous fitness as a soldier. 2 and half minutes later, Cassie told Sonya, "Oh my god… I think I am gonna cum…" When Sonya heard that, Sonya began to suck more aggressive. Couple of seconds later, Cassie cum. Sonya put every drop in her mouth like vacuum cleaner. And then Sonya wiped out any remain liquid in Cassie's pussy with index finger and middle finger. Sonya put her fingers in Cassie's mouth and Cassie suck it. And then Sonya shared the liquid in her mouth by kiss Cassie. Suddenly They heard a countdown outside. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!(Firecrackers Explode) Happy New Year!!!" Sonya kissed Cassie and said, "Happy New Year, Cassie." "Happy New Year" They covered the upper body with a towel, went out on the veranda and watched the fireworks.


End file.
